Pesadilla
by K.L.Hyde
Summary: una noche... esa noche, cuando todo ocurrió... deseaba que fuera una pesadilla, pero no... el dolor... todo tan... tan real...


La noche está estrellada, extraño, hace mucho que no prestaba atención a los cielos, la noche, la muy querida y odiada noche, transmitía una paz que hace mucho no recordaba – pensaba un joven con desordenados cabellos de color azabache.

Se acomoda al lado de la ventana y lo ilumina un rayo de luna.

Giró un poco su cabeza en dirección a su cama, y uno de esos rayitos traviesos ilumina unos cabellos rojizos sobresaliendo de las sábanas.

Se quedó pegado con su mirada fija en ella, tan frágil y delicada, algo en sus sueños la molesta.

Se mueve intranquila.

Pone su mano sobre su rostro y ella despierta sobresaltada.

-¿Lily¿estás bien? – pregunta preocupado.

- Sí... yo... estoy... bien... – responde entrecortadamente.

- ¿Estás segura, parecía que tenías pesadillas.

- Es solo que... es... es... ¡horrible! ... él... él ven-vendrá... y...

Pero no pudo terminar ya que unos brazos la tomaron por sorpresa mientras la arrullaban tiernamente.

- Tranquila... – dice suavemente.

_Corre déjalo atrás_

_No busques la razón_

_El miedo no acepta excusas,_

_No tiene compasión..._

- Lo siento – dijo ella entre sollozos - es solo que no quiero que algo malo les pase a ti o a Harry.

_No dejes que te atrape a ti_

_Huye de esta ilusión._

- No te preocupes, hasta ahora no ha pasado nada¿ves, nada de nada, estaremos bien.

_Cuando una pesadilla_

_Te atrapa, la maldad_

_Te cubre con su manto negro_

_Y te arrastra sin parar._

_No dejes que te atrape a ti,_

_Huye de esta ilusión_

Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en su pálido rostro.

- Sí, solo fue eso, una pesadilla nada más, no debo preocuparme.

Él tenía muy presente esa amenaza, ese peligro inminente, pero nunca se perdonaría si algo malo les sucediera, había prometido protegerlos a costa de lo que fuera, incluso con su propia vida.

No dejaría que Voldemort les hiciera la vida imposible...

- Algún día todo terminará y estaremos en paz... – dijo intentando convencerse.

_Despiértate, olvídalo_

_Aquello nunca sucedió_

_Todo fue una ilusión_

- Algún día lo lograremos, aunque no estoy seguro de si será pronto... pero eso ahora no importa mucho, porque en este momento tengo todo lo que quiero, a mi familia a salvo.

- Pero cuánto durará esta seguridad... – dijo ella angustiada...

_Es tan frío ese sudor_

_Que te llega a recorrer_

_Todo el cuerpo mientras duermes,_

_Mientras piensas en volver._

- Durará todo lo que tenga que durar, todo lo que pueda hacer para lograrlo

Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar

Te intentará engañar.

- Pero... - dudó – espero que tengas razón...

_Sientes que tu alma_

_Vuelve a visitar_

_Esa cama que dejaste_

_Anoche sin avisar._

- Claro que sí – sonrió - ¿o acaso crees que los dejaría desprotegidos? No, no ,no, James Potter siempre estará a su disposición, ante cualquier cosa.

- Claro, pero James Potter solo habla y habla

- Bien – suspiró – también puedo hacer que olvides ese sueño.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó divertida-

- Sí, así... – y unió tiernamente sus labios con los de ella.

Se separaron lentamente, y James hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

- Jamás dejaría que algo malo les pase, primero moriría...

_Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar_

_Te intentará engañar._

_Despiértate, olvídalo,_

_Aquello nunca sucedió._

_Todo fue una ilusión._

Se escuchaban los llantos de Harry desde la habitación contigua.

- No te preocupes, yo iré – dijo Lily, necesito verlo – dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

Él veía como cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, pero un sonido fuerte proveniente de la planta baja de la casa lo distrajo. Asustado, cogió su varita y se dirigió a las escaleras, bajando con cautela.

Estaba llegando al rellano cuando el sonido de una puerta que se abría de golpe lo alertó, y con horror vio...

- ¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.

Lily estaba desesperada, había llevado a Harry a su habitación, no escuchaba nada más que una carcajada estridente, tenía miedo, había cerrado la puerta, deseaba que tan solo pudiera resistir...

En el piso de abajo, el corazón de James aún no dejaba de latir, aunque era muy débil, el deseo de proteger a su familia era demasiado grande... con impotencia escuchaba las súplicas de Lily...

- ¡A Harry no¡A Harry! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa...

- A un lado, hazte a un lado muchacha...

Lo último que pudo ver fue una potente luz verde proveniente de arriba... había fallado...

_No, no es verdad_

_Todo es un sueño,_

_Pero es real,_

_Dime tú,_

_Reina del mal._

_Cuando voy yo a despertar..._


End file.
